


Obey

by nerdangel111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always prayed to a "higher power" he'd always hoped was taking care of him. Then he met the angels, and realized, this, this was what he'd been praying to. These self righteous dick-bags, that think that humans are "mud-monkeys". Sam would never listen to those self righteous dicks, or would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

Dean stared at his baby brother passed out, in the passenger seat. He knew how disappointed Sammy was. He'd expected, loving, merciful, peaceful creatures, when he imagined who he'd been praying to all these years. Let's just say Castiel and Uriel weren't, even slightly ANY of those, least not as far as Sam could see. Sam stirred a little in his sleep. 

"Sammy, come on wake up..." Dean shook him softly. Sam jumped awake, and it took Dean back a bit. 

"What, whats goin on?" Sam asked half cautious. Dean just laughed and looked at the big neon sign that said MOTEL.

"We're here dude." Dean got out of the car, shaking his head with a smile. Sam followed with a sigh, slamming the door behind him. A few hours past, and Dean was in the shower. Sam laid half on the bed, staring at the ceiling, all he could see was everyone in that town, everyone, dead. If angels were like that, what did he have to pray to? A bunch of self-righteous assholes? Dean came out of the bathroom, in his jeans and plaid button up. Sam looked at his older brother, an eyebrow raised as he sat up. 

"Goin somewhere?" Dean smiled

"I just spent four months in hell Sammy, I'm going to find me a girl." Sam imitated a vomiting noise, and Dean smacked him on the head.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." With that, Dean walked out. Sam laid back onto the bed with a flop. Once again, he stared vacantly at the ceiling. *Nothing to pray to....Nothing to have faith to...*

"You can pray to us." Sam sat up off the bed, to see Castiel standing in front of him. The small (at least compared to Sam) angel had his head tilted, as if he were a child who'd been given quantum physics.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam said, standing up, and walking to the other side of the room, pretending to rummage through his bag.

"You said, you have nothing to pray to-"

"You were listening to my thoughts?!" Sam slammed the bag down, he let out an irritated scoff, looking at Castiel. 

"Get out.." he said, almost a whisper. Castiel narrowed his eyes, dipping his head slightly.

"Excuse me?" Sam ground his teeth as his temper rose. 

"I said, GET, OU-" Sam was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest. Castiel's expression was hardened, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. He walked over to Sam, just as Sam collapsed, clenching his chest. Castiel just watched him, he stood in front of Sam, then knelt to his level, grabbing Sam's long brown hair, and yanking his head upward, so that he was looking into Castiel's blue eyes.

"How, dare you.You do not, give, me, orders." Castiel's voice seem to go down even deeper. Sam spat in his face, a persistent look of defiance on his face. Castiel drew in a deep breath, waving his hand, causing Sam to be slammed into the wall, and held there. Castiel stood slowly, wiping the spit from his face, striding over to the young hunter. He put his hand up, then began to lower, and with it, Sam too lowered, down to his knees.

"I will teach you obedience Sam Winchester." Castiel touched Sam's forehead, something pulsated through him, it wasn't pain, but, pleasure. Sam let out a soft moan, as Castiel backed away from him, sitting on the bed. 

"Come here." Castiel commanded, pointing to the ground in front of him. Sam ground his teeth again.

"Bite me" Castiel sighed, and another pulse of pleasure ripped through him, causing him to arch his back, and let out a long moan. 

"Come." Sam began to stand up

"No, crawl." Castiel instructed.

"Oh screw you!" another pulse, stronger than the other two, causing him to hit his hands and knees. He looked up at Castiel, what was he doing to him?

"Crawl to me" Castiel's voice became low and seductive. Sam hesitated, only to have another torturous pulse go through him, he was hard, and painfully so. He slowly began to crawl to Castiel, which caused a half smile from the angel. Sam looked, sort of, attractive like this, hair messy, and down around his eyebrows, pupils blown, crawling on hands and knees to him. Castiel swallowed hard at the sight. Sam reached him, and looked up. Castiel stood from the bed, undoing his belt slowly, and removing it. He started to unbutton his trousers, and stopped.

"You do it" Sam only hesitated a moment, and the pulse came again, making him fall forward, trembling. He sat back up and raised a trembling hand undoing the button, and slowly pulling down the zipper. The trousers fell to the floor. Castiel was, hard. Props to Jimmy for such impressive size, cause it was poking straight out of the light blue boxers. 

"Pleasure me." Castiel said. Sam looked up at him with confusion, then panicked, he was at perfect height to do only one thing, he took the angel's head into his mouth, and gained a small gasp of surprise. Sam took it deeper, and deeper into his mouth, then his throat, then slowly pulled him out, and swallowed him again. He continued to suck on him. Castiel's breath became choppy, his knees buckled. What was this? He sat back onto the bed, Sam followed faithfully. Sam's head bobbed up and down, sucking so hard that Castiel felt as though he were going to explode. He laced a hand into Sam's hair, and encouraged him to go faster. Sam of course obliged. 

"S-Sam..." Castiel's voice was a low growl, and somehow that set Sam's body on fire. Castiel pulled Sam up, so the he was on the bed. 

"More, give me more" Castiel growled. Thunder rumbled outside. Sam climbed on top of him, undoing his own pants and positioning himself between Castiel's legs, pulling off Castiel's boxers. spit into his hand, and coated his painfully hard member. He put the head at Castiel's entrance, and before the angel could protest, Sam thrusted in, all the way. Castiel let out a loud cry, and a bolt of lightning tore across the sky. Sam began a slow and steady pace. It was killing him to move so slow, but if he hurt Casitel too much he could walk away from this without any male parts. But my god in heaven above Castiel's ass felt amazing. Tight and so hot. Castiel's hips rocked into Sam and suddenly he felt it,

"OH GOD!" Castiel screamed, Sam quirked a smile curious smile, thrusting in slowly and hitting that spot once again. Castiel groaned as Sam continue the agonizingly slow rhythm .

"Faster" Castiel growled, and Sam obeyed, thrusting hard into him. He began to thrust in and out, quicker and quicker, Castiel moaned, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders, digging his fingernails into Sam's back. Sam moaned, going deeper, harder. 

"Oh, Castiel, so, so tight, oh god..." Sam was getting so close, but he couldn't cum, not unless Castiel said it was ok. Suddenly Castiel tightened around, the thunder made the room shake, Castiel threw his head back, screaming in ecstasy, back arching, as hot cum shot between them. Sam stilled, Casitel met his gaze and Sam, came, hard, seeing white. After a few moments he pulled out and flopped back on the bed.

"Sam....forget this." The next morning Sam awoke to the smell of, go figure pie. 

"Come on Sammy, I even got you a to-go salad." Dean said from the small table across the room. 

"Do I even have to say how unappealing that sounds?" Dean narrowed his eyes then chuckled. 

"Just get over here and eat." Sam quickly got to his feet, and went to the table, sitting down ans shaking up the "to-go-salad". Dean had a look of suspicion, then shrugged, devouring his pie. Outside at the park, Castiel and Uriel sat, watching the humans run about. 

"Where were you last night?" Uriel asked, looking at his brother. Castiel was silent.

"Obidience school." he answered with a chuckle.


End file.
